The methods and systems described herein generally relate to website page view measurement functionality and particularly relate to verification strategies for tag placement and operation and verification of direct measurement page view tags. Direct page view measurement requires accurate and proper tag (e.g. JavaScript) placement in a large number of web pages to ensure valid page view measurement. Ensuring that pages are properly tagged requires a robust tag verification strategy that is adaptable to use a variety of data sources, verification techniques, manual and/or automated analysis, and the like. A need exists for improved tag verification strategies and verification techniques.